Still Waiting
by mikaera
Summary: [KaRe] Rei's in Japan... Kai's in Russia... and they love each other. They just don't know the other loves back and are both torn apart... the decision from at least one of them is the only thing needed to break free. [Threeshot]
1. Chapter 1

**This is something new, dedicated to the author Mourir, whose stories are brilliant if you wanna check. It's a KaRe, three-shot, and the rest of the chapters are short as this one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade**

**Ages: Kai 17, rest of the team 16.

* * *

**

'No' was enough. There was needed no more to vanish the rest of hope that could be easily seen in the amber eyes of the Chinese guy. A two characters word that meant more than a hundred, was enough against three that he wanted to pronounce.

Every single wish he had involved that guy. Every plan to his future… but then there was that word, again, echoing inside his mind as a constant reminder of what was certainly impossible.

And that word was the one he feared the most… because after all, it had never been pronounced… not by Him.

It had been three years… three years of teammates, two years of friends, and suddenly, he was gone. He was in the other side of the world… to take control of the Hiwatari enterprises.

The promise of returning had become less trustful each day… Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary had tried to make him forget… but how would someone forget the promise that the only person he loved had made? If he didn't trust Him, then whom would he trust?

The Chinese guy sat on the entrance of the dojo. He stared at the night sky, the stars were shining lightly. He could remember still, watching the sky with his team leader. But that was half an year ago. He was gone… Kai was gone.

'_I can't leave it that way. I just can't. I must go and tell him. What if he never comes back? He promised to return, I know… but I just can't keep leaving with a wish of seeing his smiling face again like each time we talked about stupidities only we could understand. Kai… I will see you again.' _

Rei walked slowly inside the dojo. He stared at his teammates… Max and Tyson were playing videogames and Kenny was typing in his laptop… everyone was very busy, no one would notice his absence.

He walked to his room and grabbed his bag with some personal items and cloth, and left to the BBA office.

* * *

Taking their personal helicopter after making sure Mr. Dickenson would say anything about where he had gone, Rei left Japan… to the distant, harsh land of Russia.

The flight lasted some hours, however, the Chinese boy couldn't keep his eyelids stuck. There were so many thing around his head he hadn't thought about before leaving. _'What if he never wants to see me again?' _

* * *

Mahogany eyes shone lightly in the few moonlight that came through the window. _'I'm sorry… but some promises must be broken.' _he thought to himself, looking the picture on his left hand. It was a photo of the whole team.

_'I still remember how things were before I left you guys... before I left you Rei... but things are not going to work between us two, things are not going to work with my grandfather forbiding me to leave Russia... I can't leave illegally and you know that. I have to forget you... because otherwise my heart will live in pain...'_

And he broke it. He threw by the window the pieces of broken paper, and sighed heavily. _'I will never see you again. You can do whatever you want to do, but I must stay here… here it's my place… because otherwise, I have no home, I have no place to live.'

* * *

_

**Yeah up to there. It may sound short, but well, this is the kind of story I want to write now… short chapters, three of them. **

**I hope you liked it and please review…**

**Mikaera. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews, and I have to thank too the people who put this story on their alerts, favs and C2. Thank you all. **

**This is the second chapter, and I apologize for taking long to update. The following will be sooner. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade**

**Ages: Kai 17, rest of the team 16.**

**Dedicated to: Mourir. **

* * *

He shifted a strand of blue hair that covered the papers on the table. Then he drove his hand to his forehead… a headache. He shook his head. _'No, I should stop thinking about him… definitely.' _He shut his eyes… but opened them soon when he realized that the only picture coming to his mind was that one of the guy he had loved… but never told him. 

Suddenly he clutched the phone that was on the desk, dialed a single number and waited. When he heard the voice on the other side, he spoke clear and loudly… "Anna, would you please bring me the cup of coffee I asked for an hour ago?"

"I-Sorry Sir, I'll be right there."

His assistant was sometimes clumsy and foolish. He glared at the phone and went back into his work. Voltaire was still alive, and wouldn't let his grandson do any other thing that to cooperate with the corporation business. It was family honor. What honor? His parents had been killed by someone unknown, he didn't even remember their faces, he had no brothers or sisters, and the only person that belonged to his bloodline and was alive was the same one that forced him to work on office job while been a minor.

He sighed again. '_Gosh, I have to get you out of my mind right now!'_ his mind yelled, while he punched one of his hands with the other. Thinking about the Chinese guy wasn't really helping, not at work time.

Breaking that picture hadn't been really a good idea. That was the only thing to remember him that he had other friends, not only Rei, even though the last one was the one that helped him the most and which one he had the closest relationship he had ever got to, there were the others too. But now, in the picture of his mind the others were not there… instead there were only him, next to the guy he adored so much.

"Why Rei? Why me?" he asked out loud, without realizing that the thin girl was already inside the room.

"You talk me?" she wasn't English either, and her language was not very good. She had been assigned to him by, obviously, his grandfather. Kai was still wondering why he had chosen such a silly girl for the job.

"No. Just give me the coffee and leave ok?" he glared at her. Something was doing bad on him, it was better to stay alone in those cases.

"Me can help you?" Kai shook his head and sighed. But the girl didn't leave the room, instead she got closer to the guy and looked at him in a mixture of understanding and pity. "You look sad. Heartbroken?"

"Listen, I will say it just one more time, leave the room or I'll ask my grandfather to fire you." He said. She was pissing him off; what could be so interesting in his life for her to bother him that way?

"Me not leave… want you feel better."

"I can't see h-… the person I love. That's why I'm feeling like this. Happy now? Leave." He sighed at last. She wasn't someone from whom he had to prevent himself from telling things. She was trustable.

"I understand you. Keep trying. I leave now." And she smiled, walked to the door and left without looking back.

Kai sighed. _'Keep trying? Wait… I'm not thinking about the slight possibility of following Anna's advice uh? I have to forget you Rei. As I said, things are not gonna work, NEVER between us. You go and find a girlfriend, or another person… I will live alone.'_ He grabbed a piece of paper and his paper, and when he was about writing something, he made it a little ball and threw it to the dustbin. _'I'm not going to waste more time thinking about you, and finish this work. You're no longer part of my life, Kon.'_

* * *

He walked through the airport door and took a taxi. It left him in front of a huge building, that had a big letter saying _'Hiwatari Corporation'_. He stepped inside and was soon interrupted by an assistant. 

"I help you?"

"I want to talk to Hiwatari, and it's urgent." Demanded Rei, frowning slightly at the strange accent.

"Hiwatari Voltaire or Hiwatari Kai?" she asked, smiling sheepishly.

"Hiwatari Kai."

"Mr. Hiwatari not available now, but I leave note if you want me to--"

"I said, urgent. Take me to his office or tell me where it is, I can find it."

"But Sir Voltaire Hiwatari does not let his grandson be interrupted on work hours, you can talk to him in the break at lunch-"

"Take me to him dammit! -he muttered, only for her to listen- Don't you know the word 'urgent'?"

"S-sorry, I tell him you're here and then let him decide, please your name?"

'_Should I give my real name? Or maybe if I give Tyson's or Max's he'll come, and not if I say 'Rei Kon'? Why not to try?...' _

"Your name sir? Or it wasn't that urgent?" the assistant asked again.

"It IS urgent. My name's… T- … Rei Kon."

"Please wait here, I'll be right back." She said, smiled again showing white teeth, and turn round to Kai's office.

* * *

Work was almost finished and headache was gone, Kai was happy. At last he was able to forget about that guy, and there was no reason to interrupt his precious work. Of course he was well-paid for what he did, and apart from that he could live in his own apartment instead of having to live in the mansion. 

He wrote the last line of the inform and put away the papers, in order to take a smaller pile of reports he had to check, written by other employers. He glanced at the door, which opened slowly revealing the small body of his assistant.

"Anna what do you need this time?"

"You've got a visitor Sir.."

"A visitor? -Kai frowned. He didn't have visitors.- did he or she tell you the name?"

"The name, is… let me remember… oh yeah, Kon, Kon Rei."

His eyes opened wide… "Rei?"

**This one was longer than expected, i hope you don't mind. I just had to include all the information I included. **

**Hope you liked it please review and I'll update sooner,**

**Mikaera. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! If someone's still reading this… well, here's the last chap…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade **

**Kai's 17, Rei's 16**

**To Mourir. **

**Hope you like it,

* * *

**

Rei entered to the office, and as soon as Anna left them alone, as Kai asked her for, stared at crimson, handsome eyes that looked at him perplexed.

"What are you doing here?! You weren't supposed to come, Rei, none of you!" blue haired shouted. He was angry… being unable to control the situation was something that turned him mad, when everything escaped from his controlling hands.

"But I came! I came because, I have something to tell you! And it can't wait!" the neko shouted back. If he had traveled this much to see him, then he would make sure to finish his duty.

"IT can't wait? YOU couldn't wait, Rei. You never wait, you're so impatient, I don't want to see any of you again!!"

"The reason I came is not as silly as any reason Tyson could have had, and you know that Kai!"

"No? Then what is so important to take away my valuable time, eh?" he demanded. Rei gulped and walked forward. In a sudden movement that only he was able to give, he had Kai pressed against the nearest wall. "No! Rei what the f…!" but he was forced to stop talking and even breathing when a firm finger was pressed against his lips.

"Shhh! -hissed the Chinese guy. - now listen, Kai... I came here for one reason, and that's that I can't help thinking about you all the time… and I really want you to know this. I love you, Kai." Rei could see how his leader's expression changed from anger, to fear, and then maybe to confusion. He was about rejecting whatever he had said, when he felt Kai's hand raise and grab his neck, pulling him closer.

Rei's hands automatically slid through Kai's waist, pressing his body against his own, feeling _Kai's things realize what was going on_, and Kai's tongue part his lips.

His tongue mixed with Kai's exploring his mouth, god it was so warm, so sweet. He never wanted that feeling to end.

The oldest parted slowly, opening his eyes gradually and then staring at piercing golden orbs that stared at him.

"R… Rei…"

"Now you understand it? Now you get why I wanted to see you?" asked the dark haired, still pressed against Kai, his hands now both against the wall, at each side of Kai's head.

"I… Rei… I'm sorry… but I can't do what you're asking me for… I can't leave Russia."

"Oh but I can wait for you… I want to wait for you, and will wait here until you get the 18 years old and we can leave together…" he said, hope evident in his voice.

"Rei… you're dreaming of fairytales… and fairytales don't exist in reality. It's better to forget us both… I forget you, you forget me, and nothing between us happen…" he paused when he discovered himself stroking the raven hair he loved so much. "… sorry."

"I'll stay in Russia, Kai. You can do whatever you want, but I'll stay here, because I want to be with you."

"You… you'd do such a thing… you don't know my grandfather, Rei… he could kill you if he ever finds out his grandson is… g…" again, Rei's finger shut him up. "Rei…" he found how much he liked the sound of that name, being pronounced in his lips…

"I'll wait. Forever if it was needed, Kai… but I won't leave you alone to die between all this brainwashers… you've already lived many time around them, you deserve much more than this, my friend."

"Rei… I love you. Thank you… for bringing me back."

The Chinese smiled. "You're welcome Kai… I needed it too… because I love you, more than what you could ever imagine."

* * *

**THE END**

**:) w00t that's it! Story finished! I hope you liked it Mourir… I know it was short, but it was meant to be short from the very beginning. **

**Well, I think that's all!**

**Hope to see you again soon!**

**Mikaera. **


End file.
